Does It Matter?
by YumeHalom
Summary: Sakura Mikan got hospitalized because of a car accident, which led to her to lose her father, her mother's memories, and her very own vision. Hyuuga Natsume's sister Aoi got hospitalized later and he visits her. But, everyone is only after Natsume after his looks and money. Does it matter that I can't see you? MINI HIATUS 3
1. Fate With the Hyuugas

**Hello, it's the night before I go off to camp and I decided to do a preview for Does It Matter?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or am I sure if how Mikan got blind is possible, but I think it's Cortical Blindness!**

My name is Sakura Mikan; I'm 13 years old. My life got changed from a rainy day gone wrong. A little swivel from the slick roads took my life away. Well, everything I knew. I'm Sakura Mikan and I got hospitalized from an injury to the head. Did I forget to mention? I'm blind, too.

_The morning was cool; it's obvious it was going to rain later. But, the Sakura family decided to take a drive anyway. In a few days, the winner of a contest will be decided, and the Sakura's kid, Mikan, has the highest chance of winning. It was a contest to decide to decide who gets to go on a TV show, but this wasn't a regular TV show. It was a TV show held to show a child's talent. Various things are done, like singing, dancing, instrument playing, and much more various things like juggling, unicycle riding, and reading minds. Mikan entered with a painting. _

_Mikan loved art; and she was spectacular at it. Mikan wanted to paint pictures of the the rainy day, so she wanted to venture places in the car. The Sakura family, which consisted if Sakura Yuka, Sakura Izumi, and Sakura Mikan, were driving on the streets when it started raining. _

_"We should start going back now." Yuka suggested. _

_"I want to see more…" Mikan answered. With that, Yuka sighed and Izumi kept driving. Mikan was just ten years old. _

_Mikan saw the ocean when everything twisted and turned._

I saw the car turn over and daddy shielded mommy from anything._ But, mommy hit her head anyway. Daddy was bleeding a lot. My vision got blurry as my head hit something hard. I saw that a car hit us. I looked over at daddy and mommy. They're unconscious. I went over to them and shook them. _

_"Daddy…Mommy… Wake up! I'm so scared!" I said, my voice weren't waking up. _

_"Daddy! Mommy!" I yelled. I didn't know what else to do except for sitting there. My hand reached my head and I looked at it._

_Red was dripping from it…_

_My vision was slipping and I saw mommy in daddy's arms. Daddy looked very injured but mommy only had an injury on her head. _

_"Don't leave me here alone…" And everything turned black._

_I woke up in a bed. My arms felt heavy and bandages were all over me. I tried moving my arm, but it felt numb. My body felt numb. I opened my eyes. __'What?' _

_The doctor walked in. __"Oh, you're awake…" _

_"Your grandfather is here, too." He told me. Tears formed in my eyes. _

_"Oh, what's wrong?" He asked, slightly used to all of this. _

_"If you're wondering where your parents are…Your mother is in the room next to us." That's not it! _

_"Where's my daddy?" I asked, my voice dry. The image of him shows up in my mind._

_ "That's a different story…" _

_"You don't have to be soft about it because I'm a kid. I know he's dead." I said coldly. Daddy…tell me this is a dream._

_ "Enough about that, how are you feeling?" Finally, I can ask him. "Why can't I see?" ~_

They figured out my mother got partial amnesia and doesn't remember anything after she got out of college.

"Who are you?" I remember it felt like an arrow piercing my heart when she said that.

"Mommy?" Once she got out of the hospital, she hooked up with a man and moved away. My grandfather had to wheelchair me to my father's funeral. My mother didn't even attend. I got hospitalized because no one could look after me. My grandfather was too old and ill to. And, I have no one left except for him. Well my best friend visits me once in a while. Her name is Imai Hotaru; her talent is making inventions. She auditioned for the show and even black mailed to make sure that she would be able to. But, when she figured out I got hospitalized she quit the show. I still get hit in the head with the baka gun though!

My name is Sakura Mikan. I'm 13 years old. My life changed on a rainy day. And now I can't see anymore. I can't paint anymore and I can't draw anymore. And, who would become friends with a blind girl..but i'm still alive.

It was the afternoon. The hospital cafeteria was buzzing about. A certain brunette was eating alone in the corner.

I was done eating and was listening to everyone's conversations. It was a normal day, nothing special happened so far.

Until I heard "Have you heard the rumor? It was said that a Hyuuga got hospitalized."

A Hyuuga? I didn't get what they were talking about. I sensed someone come to my table. "Mind if I sit here?" a feminine child's voice said. I nodded. "Hello! Nice to meet you. My name is Aoi!" I nodded again.

"Mikan."

"Are you new around here?" she asked. I shook my head. "Oh…How long have you been here?"

"Three years."

"Wow! That's a long time! I just got hospitalized, too!"

"You know, a Hyuuga also got hospitalized today." I said.

"Ummm…" I felt the uneasiness in her voice.

"So, why did you get hospitalized?!" She frantically tried to change the subject. I just went along.

"A car accident."

"Really… What happened?" I tensed. I felt Aoi get scared a little.

"I-I'm sorry! I shouldn't have asked!" Aoi said guiltily.

"It's okay." I said. "I lost my sight. My eyes aren't connected to my brain because of a head injury."

"I didn't even notice that you were blind!" I grunted. "Hn."

"Okay… Well, I have red eyes and shoulder length black hair!" she explained.

"Why are you hospitalized?" I asked.

"I am physically ill. So, basically I'm weak. And, what's your family name?"

"Sakura. Sakura Mikan."

"You're that artist prodigy! I'm so sorry about that! Anyways, you need to keep my family name a secret…" she told me.

"I promise."

"My full name is Hyuuga Aoi. I'm the heir to the Hyuugas."

"And what's so important about the Hyuugas?" I asked.

"I'll keep it a secret for now."

"My room number is 3847, what's yours?"

"3958."

"Ok, nice meeting you!" And I heard her fading footsteps.

"Hi onii-chan! I made a friend today!"

"It better not be some creep on a dude." His masculine voice said.

"No, it's a girl!" Aoi shouted.

That's how I intertwined my fate with the Hyuugas. ~

I was in my room the next day. It was sunny again and I sort of waited to hear Aoi come knocking on my door. She was my first friend in the hospital, i'm not very social.. I was happy. I heard a muffled voice and footsteps. I immediately ran to the door and ripped it open. I couldn't see the person, but I knew the person was surprised.

"I'm sorry! I just…was…"

"I-It's o-okay…" a man's voice said.

"I'm really sorry!" I quickly shut the door on him. My face flushed in embarrassment. As I was lying on the door, it opened and I fell backwards on the unlucky person. I got up and turned around.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Mikan-nee!" I heard Aoi say.

"I'm sorry! Come in, come in!" She walked in as I closed the door. Before it shut, I sensed someone in front of my room.

"Who's there?" I asked, opening the door again.

"Aoi, is someone there?" I asked her. She came up to me.

"Ru-chan!" she exclaimed. 'What?'

**So, here's a preview I stayed up late to make! Too bad, you have to wait a month PLUS wait for me to finish Break The Ice. Miri will try to post a story ASAP after camp ends! Now, it's 12:00 and I have to wake up at 3:00 in the morning! Wish me luck at camp, I'll miss you guys!**


	2. Hide-and-go-seek

**HI guys, it's Shikari! I'm sooo sorry for not updating sooner! I got a new software called bean to write my chapters on, and guess what? 'Sorry, this file is not compatible. Please select a compatible file.'If you didn't get the message, IT DOES'T BOODY WORK ON FANFICTION! I should be working on Break The Ice, but oh well.**

Disclaimer: I don't own bloody Gakuen Alice!

All sicknesses or anything like that are fictional.

Mikan's POV

"Ru-chan!"

What?

"Aoi…" I started.

"Who is 'Ru-chan, exactly?" I asked, trying not to sound stupid.

"Him!"

I heard Aoi moving her arm, I'm supposing pointing at this so called 'Ru-chan.'

I sweat dropped. "Aoi…

"Yeah?"

"I'm, kind of.. Y'know…BLIND!"

"I'm sorry, I forgot! Don't hate me, wahh!" Aoi whined with waterfall tears.

"Umm..I hate to interrupt, but umm.." I heard the male say.

"WHAT?" Aoi and I screamed at him.

He became more shy. "I have t-to go..See you l-later Aoi.."

An he quickly ran away.

Was I too harsh?

NAW!

I closed the door and glomped Aoi.

"You're soo cute!"

"But you can't even see me!"

"Your personality is cute enough!"

I let go of her and ruffled her hair. "So…How did you meet this 'Ru-chan'?" I asked her.

"Umm, it was a long time ago..He made friends with my brother and then me.. I guess that's it!" she said thoughtfully.

We waited in silence for a few seconds and it finally sunk in.

What do we do?

I'm blind, so stuff like shopping and seeing a movie is out of the question, and Aoi is just a little girl, so we have to keep that in mind..

What is something a blind girl and physically weak little kid can do?

Amusement park?

There are things that I can't do though, like a bean bag toss, darts, etc..

But the rides are for the thrill, not the looks..right?

"Aoi, I got an idea what we can do! But you'll have to lead me.."

"What are we going to do, Mikan-nee?" ~

Screams of terror and thrill were all anybody could hear as the rollercoaster **–do they have those at amusement parks?..O.O-** went down the hill as I sat there sitting still as if I weren't almost plummeting to my death. Over exaggeration, but Aoi was screaming at the top of her child lungs with tears at the rims of her eyes.

How I know as a blind person, well, I'm very good at making predictions and theories.

We got off the ride and I heard Aoi's footsteps were a bit off, meaning she was a bit nauseous.

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"What should we go on next?" I asked Aoi.

"That!" She, again, pointed to something.

"Aoi…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm BLIND"

"Oh yeah…You just don't seem blind! Even though your eyes have a distant look, you don't seem like a blind person!"

"Thank you?" I said, wondering if that was a compliment.

"Well, anyways, the ride I'm pointing to is a ride called Starlight!" **–I think that's the name of the ride, at least. It's a ride where you go in this big diamond thing which is hollow and lay against the wall. Then it starts spinning so fast, you can't move from the wall. -**

We waited in line and got in.

Me and Aoi stood next to each other, waiting for something to happen.

And it was REALLY hot in the there! **–true, very true. And the guy in the middle controlling the thing was the only one who got AC!-**

Before we knew it, the thing started spinning and was spinning FAST.

I was getting pushed to the wall as if the wall and I were magnet.

Soon I was glued to the wall waiting for this hell to end.

Scratch that, this is nothing close to hell..

More like utter uselessness. What is the point in this ride?

When we got off, Aoi was cheerfully yelling "Let's do it again!"

"Okay, one more time."

Which turned out to be nine more times. I didn't go on for the last eight though.

"Again!"

"How about we stop, I'm starting to wonder about your condition. Do you want me to carry you?"

"I'm perfectly fine! And, I don't think it will go to well if you do carry me…"

"Then why are you even hospitalized?"

"Well, when I do start getting weak, it starts to get hard to breath and I collapse.. I'm actually heir to a big company, the Hyuugas. That's what makes Hyuugas so special. So, if anything serious happens to me, it won't be good for the company."

Of course, I glomped Aoi.

"Don't say long serious stuff! It ruins your cute image! But, you poor thing!"

"Hehehe.."

"Let's go on the teacups Mikan!"

I smiled and we started waling towards them.

I heard families laughing.

"Faster, faster!"

It seems so..Familiar…

**~Flashback~**

There was a mere five year old Mikan with her family to the amusement park. Mikan loved this specific one. She always loved going on the teacups with her family. "Faster mama! Faster papa!" I screamed as I giggled in delight.

I studied the teacups carefully because I was going to make a picture later on.

But for now, I admired the bright swirling colors.

**~End~**

"Mikan-nee! Mikan-nee!" I heard Aoi saying.

"Huh?"

"You were out of it for a second there, are you okay?" Aoi concerned voice rang in my ears.

"Ah.., yes yes, I'm fine. We should really get to the teacups!" I quickly said as I rushed forward.

"But the teacups are THIS way!" I heard Aoi say behind me.

I grinned. "I knew that!" ~

We were back at the hospital and Aoi was walking me to my room.

I know it should be the other way around, but I'm friggin' blind!

"Bye Aoi!"

"Bye Mikan-nee!"

And we parted.

That was a fun day.

One of my very few times of going outside of the hospital, in these three years.

I sighed and fell onto my bed.

What do I do now?

Well, I'm tired..

I yawned.

Why not sleep a little…~

I woke up to a banging on the doors.

I walked to the doors ad opened them.

"Who are you and state your business why you're here." I said plainly.

"Mikan-nee, hide me!" Aoi quickly said and slammed the door shut.

"Why?"

"Me, my oni-chan, and Ru-chan are playing hide-and-go-seek. This is the first place I thought of to hide!"

"Don't you think it's against the rules to hide in someone's room?"

"Who cares?"

Aoi went to my kitchen and opened my fridge.

"Oh yeah, I know there's a cafeteria, but when the cafeteria is not open and you cook your own food, how do you?"

"Umm, I try not to use knives for one thing.. I don't know."

"I'll make us some food!"~

It was getting really late and Aoi is still here.

"Don't you think they're getting worried? You should go back!"

"I will not admit defeat." Aoi said very serious.

"Okaaaay.."

Silence.

Tic tok tic tok tic tok tic tok…

"Can I stay here the night?"

She must be really serios about not losing…

"Who is 'it' anyway?"

"Umm, my oni-chan who ALWAYS finds me and Ru-chan easily."

"And how are your oni-chan and Ru-chan like?"

"For one thing, Ru-chan's real name is Ruka.. He always has a bunny with him and loves animals. My oni-chan is overprotective and is scary on the outside, but really nice on the inside!"

So, we got a bunny boy and a scary dude after Aoi, great…

"You can stay the night." ~

I slept on the couch while Aoi slept on my bed.

It was a beautiful day today, but summer thunderstorms were heard outside.

I was on the brink of sleep when..

"Onee-chan.." she sniffled. "I'm scared.."

I could hear quavering in her voice.

"What can I do Aoi?"

Her brother is so shit scared half to death about his sister.

"Can you also sleep on the bed..?"

With her innocent voice, I couldn't deny.

I crawled into bed and she snuggled up to me.

"Thank you, oni-chan.."

And she drifted off to sleep.

And I eventually was lulled to sleep by the rain and thunder…~

I woke up the next morning and Aoi was already up and about.

"Mikan-nee…I have to warn you.. My brother might be a little mad about all of this…"

Oh crap.

Overprotective brother.

Sister who is scared of thunder.

Missing for the whole entire night.

Equals infuriated brother.

Oh crap I'm toasted meat on a platter.

After Aoi made breakfast, we sat down in the living room.

"Why don't you have a TV?" she whined.

"Because I'm blind."

"I know that! But why can't you just LISTEN to TV shows?"

"Hmm, that could work, but I don't have the money."

"Aw-"

Her awww was cut off my slamming doors.

Open, yelling, close, open, yelling, close…it repeated.

Shit.

"That might be oni-chan…"

"Might!" I said sarcastically.

"Go hide before my life ends."

"I'm going into your closet!"

And there was silence for a little while.

I grabbed a brail book and started reading.

Soon enough, my door was slammed open.

"Have you seen a little girl? Black shoulder length hair, red e-"

He stopped when I turned my head towards them.

"I'm BLIND, how am I supposed to know?" I asked him.

"Aren't you that blind girl that Aoi has been seeing?"

Crap.

"I've never met a girl named Aoi before."

Then someone sneezed.

Not me, I know that.

And that sneeze was too girly and light to belong to this man.

I froze.

"Before you kill me, can I ask someone to help me write my will?"

**And that's where we will end off on! Hmm, not very long.. Sorry about that, but this was just the perfet part to end of on. I'm sorry if this chapter was boring –in my mind this chapter is horrible- but, care to review?**


	3. Horse Back Riding

**Woohho! Two chapters in one day, praise me. LOL, just kidding. I should really be working on Break the ice though! What day is it today? August 4, crap. My school starts in 10 days. My life is unfair! And you know what? It ends on May 31…**

**Disclaimer: Make my school year shorter, but I still won't own Gakuen Alice.**

Mikan's POV

"Before you kill me, can I ask someone to help me write my will?" I said to the furocious bea-I mean Aoi's brother.

"Aoi!"

"Y-Yes o-oni-chan.." I heard Aoi get of the closet.

"Come. Here. Now." He said, suppressing anger.

"N-No.."

"Aoi."

I heard Aoi walking to him.

He playfully hit AOi on the head.

"You meanie! Boys aren't allowed to hit girls!"

"But brothers are allowed to hit their sisters. You aren't allowed to go outside of your room until twenty four hours as punishment."

"Oni-chan!"

I had a poker face on the whole entire time. But, right now, I started to laugh a little.

"Pfffft."

"What's so funny?" He asked coldly, different from earlier.

"N-Nothing..It's just, you two are so cute!" I said while smiling.

I knew a vain was on his head, but I kept quiet.

"Hn, how dare she calls me cute…" I heard him mutter before he left.

The Hyuugas are quite the interesting family.~

Natsume's POV

It was getting late and Ruka and I were still searching for Aoi.

"Where we look? Aoi isn't anywhere." I said.

"Well, Aoi…No, she couldn't have."

"What's it Ruka? It's worth a shot."

"Well, Aoi met a blind girl not too long ago and they seem to be good friends.."

"And you suppose she's hiding at her apartment?"

"Yes, but I don't know the apartment number, I know it's in the third building on the fifth floor…"

"Tomorrow, we hunt for her." ~

When I woke up I got dressed, brushed my teeth and immediately started to search for Aoi.

"Third building, fifth floor…"

I started to search all the rooms when I stumbled upon a room that said Sakura Mikan. Why was that name familiar?

"Have you seen a little girl, black shoulder length hair, red e-"

I stopped when she turned towards me.

Her eyes distant, like they don't see in front of her.

She had a brail book, she's blind.

"I'm BLIND, how am I supposed to know?" she asked annoyed.

"Aren't you that blind girl Aoi has been seeing?" It might just be her.

"I've never met a girl named Aoi before."

Then I heard a sneeze.

She didn't sneeze, nor did I…

"Before you kill me, can I ask someone to help me write my will?"

What stories has Aoi been telling this girl?

"Aoi!" I know she's here.

I saw her getting out of a closet.

"Come. Here. Now."

"N-No.." Aoi was visibly trembling.

"Aoi." I gave her a menacing glare which just added to her trembles.

Aoi started to walk toward me.. And I hit her on the head.

"You meanie! Boys aren't allowed to hit girls!" Aoi said with waterfall tears.

"But brothers are allowed to hit sister. You aren't allowed to go outside of your room for the next twenty four hours as punishment." I smirked.

"Oni-chan!"

Then we heard it. "Pffft."

"What's so funny?" I turned to the blind twerp who was laughing at _the_ Natsume Hyuuga.

"N-Nothing..It's just, you two are so cute!" she said while smiling.

That ditz if smiling life she didn't just insult me.

"Hn, how dare she calls me cute…" I mutter under my breath so she doesn't hear.

Sakura Mikan.

Blind.

Why does it seem so familiar?

I shook it off.

It could be anything. ~

"What?"

"I want oni-chan and Ru-chan to meet Mikan-nee!" Aoi said.

Now Aoi is calling that girl not only 'Mikan' but with the honorific -nee.

Me and Ruka both had our odd share of Sakura-san. Ruka with dropping off Aoi and me with finding Aoi.

Now she wants me to formally meet her.

The only reason why she isn't drooling over me is because she can't see me. And soon enough she'll be after my money, or maybe she'll just use Aoi to get the money.

That's how all the girls are.

Aoi can't make friends with anybody because of her condition, and when people do become friends with her, they just have intentions of getting close to me.

That's how it always was and is.~

I opened the door.

"H-Hi Sakura-san…"

"Ru-ch- Ruka-kun?" Seriously…

"Why are you here?"

"Umm, Aoi wanted me to get to know you…" he got quieter by every word.

"Leave." And I slammed the door on him.

Poor guy was just trying to make friends with you..

But I barely know him.

That's why you should get to know him!

Stupid optimistic side of me, whenever I tried to make friends, they all thought it was too hard to be with me.

That's how everybody is.

And my past is complicated, they wouldn't want to accidently open shut doors.

That's how everybody always was and is.

But maybe I should just try this one time.

I grabbed the knob of the door, but Ruka was also opening the door at the same time as me.

I fell into him and he fell onto the ground.

"I-I'm so sorry!" I apologized and I quickly got off of him.

"It's okay.."

… silence …

"S-So, what shall we do?" he asked me.

'_…he always has a bunny with him and loves animals…'_

Another exciting day.~

We went to a zoo, first of all. We planned to go to a petting zoo afterwards.

The zoo part was for Ruka, the petting zoo was for me.

I didn't get anything Ruka said during our trip to the zoo.

"Hey, there are the zebras! They're actually black with white stripes!"

"There're the monkeys! You know, they're primates…"

"You know, the panda at this zoo had a baby, but only weeks after birth the baby panda died…" **-happened at my zoo :(-**

What the hell was he talking about? But, he seemed happy.

On with the petting zoo.

It went well, all the animals sounded pretty cute.

But afterwards…

"Hey, look!"

I facepalmed. Doesn't anyone get the fact I can't see?

"Oh…Sorry..Well, they're having horseback rides not to far from here."

"What back rides?"

""Umm, a horse. It's a large, taller than you, animal that is a herbivore. They have 205 bones in their skeleton-"

"Thank you for the lesson, but not all of that is needed."

"S-Sorry…But, would you like to try it out?"

"Why not?"

"R-Ruka!" I screamed while I was saddled on a horse.

And it was _tall_

"I'm going to fall!_" _

"It's going to be all right, Sakura…"

I feel so helpless being on this with its own mind.

I'm so scared!

And, I got kind of used to it. And in the end I had a blast.

"Thank you for the great time today!"

"I also had a good time, Sakura."

"Please call me Mikan."

"Okay, Sak-Mikan…"

And he walked away. He really isn't a bad guy. Now all I need to do is get Hyuuga to get to like me…-cough- impossible -cough-

Well, it's worth a shot!

**Oh my mother in law this chapter is so _short!_ WAHH, and I won't update on this for a while because I need to finish Break The Ice before school starts! -cough- IMPOSSIBLE -cough- Well, wish me the best of luck! *3***


	4. Singing

**I'm sorry I haven't been updating lately, I really have no good reason except: I kind of lost a bit of my inspiration.. Like it jumped out of me and waited in the middle of a highway to get hit…And, if you bothered to look, I have another story called Natsume Labyrinth and I won't be working on it until I'm finished with this story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own…**

**a phone**

**an email (YET)**

**a pet bunny (I've pet one b4, though. THEY'RE SO SOFT)**

**But, I do own…**

**A greyhound**

**a computer**

**a stuffed giraffe (from my deceased grandma)**

**warning:all sicknesses or etc mentioned in this are fictional, mostly my guesses… –_–;**

Mikan's POV

Aoi is allowed to visit home today..And she invited me to come. But, I don't get why she asked me other than the fact I'm her friend. Didn't she want alone time with her family? And I couldn't even see her house. But she urged and I couldn't refuse. So that's why I'm at an incredibly extravagant mansion…that I can't see.

I told Aoi I would be a burden; with her leading me through this supposedly maze-like house. It was a mansion, right?

"Mikan-nee, would you like to meet my okaa-san and daddy?" Aoi got me out of my thoughts.

"What ever you would like to do, but do you mind me intruding like this?"

"No! No, not at all!"

I still felt unsure.

We walked down the INCREDIBLY LONG driveway and when we walked in, I heard many voices greet us.

"Welcome back, ojou-sama."

How rich were the Hyuugas again?

I heard the click of high heels running towards us. "Aoi! Comment avez-vous ete? Etes-vous d'accord, nous pourrions faire quelgue chose-"

"Je vais bien Okaa-san…Mais Mikan-nee ne sait pas francias…" Aoi said and sweat dropped.

What? **-thank google translate…-**

"Oh, desole- Sorry, Mikan was it?" The woman said in english this time.

"Sorry Mikan-nee. All the butlers only know a little japanese and fluent french, so we use french all the time!"

I nodded my head slowly and sighed. What have I gotten myself into?~

After walking endlessly, millions of description of the mansion, and amazingly delicious food, Aoi was pretty much spent. As for me, I wouldn't mind jumping into the sea of blankets they call a bed at this house and drowning in them.

Aoi wanted me to come to her room, but when we got there she plopped onto her bed.

"Mikan-nee…" Aoi moaned.

"Hm."

"Can you sing to me…?"

What type of request is this?

"I-I don't really know any songs…"

"Pleeaassee…?"

I sighed, no use in resisting it. So, I racked my brain of any songs I know…

Aha! I opened my mouth and started to sing the bittersweet tune:

"Dancing bears, painted wings

Things I almost remember

and a song, someone sings

once upon a december

someone holds me safe and warm

horses prance through a silver storm

figures dancing gracefully

across my memories

someone holds me safe and warm

horses prance through a silver storm

figures dancing gracefully

across my memories

far away long ago

glowing dim as an ember

thing my heart used to know

things it yearns to remember

and a song someone sings

once upon a december…"

I was so engrossed in singing, I didn't know Aoi was fast asleep. I could hear her tiny snores and I smiled. It's been a long time since I have sung. I loved singing, it was just in the latter of the group of things I liked. I always will love art the best.

I heard a creak in the door.

"Who's there?" And I quickly turned my head,

This presence…

"Not a horrible singer, are you?"

_Natsume_

I turn my head towards him. "Eavesdrop much?"

"I wasn't _eavesdropping,_ I was simply passing by and happened to hear a banshee screaming, oh wait That was you 'singing'."

"If you have nothing nice to say, just don't say anything at all."

"Hn." and he walk away. What was that about?~

I open my eyes and was greeted by darkness. I knew that I wasn't home…it just didn't feel like home here. Then it hit me in the, rather hard, I'm at the Hyuuuga's mansion. I felt my way to the bed. Empty…

I shouldn't start to panic..

I find the door and walk out of the room. "Hello…?" and it echoed through the halls. Nothing. I get a bad feeling in my stomach.

"Hello?" I say a little louder. Still, nothing. I start walking with my hand to the wall. I felt so helpless right now. I should just go back to Aoi's room and wait for her, now which direction did I come from? … I'm lost. The blind girl is lost in the Hyuuga's maze.

I need to find Aoi's room!~

Aoi's POV

I woke up to find Mikan-nee asleep on my bed. What happened? Then it all came back, the beautifully sad voice came ringing in my ears. Was Mikan-nee a singer before her debut or something? She really had talent! I started to get out of bed.

What about Mikan-nee, I don't have the heart to wake her up! I look at her sleeping face, she won't be waking up for a while..I'll be real quick, I just need to tell Okaa-san about this! You see, the Hyuuga's most successful TV show is a talent show with incredibly talented kids.

And I remember looking through the papers that day long ago, it said Sakura Mikan. She was going to be on the show, until a car accident happened. We made sure no one knew of this and put her files in the very back. It said that Mikan-nee was an art prodigy, but I think she really has a talent for singing! She could have a chance to be on the show again! I knocked on Okaa-san's door.

"Come in!" Okaa-san said in a french-ish accent. She has been around the butlers too much lately…

"Aoi, what brings you here?"

"Umm, Mikan-nee…What do you know about her…?"

Okaa-san looked in thought for a second. "It was so long ago, but I still remember hearing about the cheerful bubbly little girl who was an exquisite artist for her age. During that time she 'lost inspiration' and they were seen on a car drive. It was a rainy day, and the car's brakes only slid across the pavement…" she stopped the reverie.

"How good what she? At art…"

"She was wonderful! She could paint, use chalk, pastels, sketch, colored pencils, marker…! And everything she did looked so-"

"Everything I _did._That's all in the past." A monotone voice said and we turned around.

Did Mikan-nee use that ice cold voice? "Mikan-nee…"

"I could, used to…So, when should Aoi and I go back to the hospital?" Mikan-nee changed subjects.

"I wouldn't mind at all if you stayed the night!"

"This place is a maze, I would like to go to a familiar area…"

I was going to stay the night though! "Mikan-nee! Please stay…I promise i'll stay with you if you get lost!" I said in the cutest voice I could muster.

She sighed. "Is this even allowed? You know, from the hospital…I never told them I was staying the night."

Okaa-san smiled, "Honey, we're the Hyuugas. We have our ways."~

Okaa-san let Mikan-nee borrow some of her old clothing, which looked far too big on Mikan-nee but there was nothing else that we could do. I was petite for my age, so that didn't help…Unless…

He would never agree to it. NAW, never!

"I'm really fine with this! And I didn't really need to borrow anything, I could have just slept in my own clothes…"

"You sleep in your daytime clothes?"

"Well…sometimes. If i'm too lazy too I will."

"Isn't it, uncomfortable?"

"Only when I wear jeans, man those things are a pain to put on and take off!"

"Mikan-nee…"

"Hn."

"Can you sing to me again…?"

She sighed. "I don't usually sing…"

"But you sing like…like…a professional singer! You're REALLY good at singing!" I insisted.

She just sighed again. "No."

"Mikan-nee…"

"No. No is my answer, and no is final."

I pouted. "Night, Mikan-nee…" And I turned off the lights and crawled into bed. Mikan-nee is sleeping on a spare mattress in my bedroom, because my room is quite large.

"Mikan-nee, do you hear that…"

"No…" she answered groggily.

Then a few minutes later.

"Mikan-nee, did you hear _that_?!"

"No." she answered less tired than before.

A few minutes later.

KABOOM! Clapped the thunder and the lightening lit up the sky.

"Mikan-nee…! I told you so, there was a sound!" I started to have tears form in my eyes.

I heard her sigh. She walked to my mattress and sat on it. She started to stroke my back.

She started to murmur words…I started to make them out…

"Somewhere over the rainbow way up high

There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby

And somewhere over the rainbow blue birds fly

Oh, if birds can fly over the rainbow

Why, then why can't I?

Someday I'll wish upon a start

And wake up where the clouds are far behind

And troubles melt like like lemon drops

Away above the chimney tops…"

The rest I can't recall, because I dozed off..Thinking of the rainbow that will be in the sky tomorrow.

Maybe thunderstorms aren't all that bad after all…

**Cute chapter, right? Well I thought this was cute..School starts in like… three annoying days. So, on August 14…**

**Reviews would would be lovely.. :)**


	5. Aoi

**OH EM GEE! It's been like, ages since I updated. So, I didn't want to write anything on my first three days of school, and when Saturday came, my computer decided TO STOP WORKING! But thank you for being so patient; let's get on with the story!**

**DIsclaimer:…Isn't this enough, y'know…**

**All sicknesses or anything are fictional or my guesses.**

Mikan's POV

I don't get the deal why Aoi is fascinated with my voice, she's always asking me to sing, which I always refuse…My voice issn't that great, somedays it stays on a high pitch and on others is would stay on a low pitch. My singing is plain and I don't know a lot of songs that people like now a days. And, I don't like singing in front of other people.

I just don't.

I get so nervous, but when I sing in a group of people I'm not that nervous. So, me on a stage with millions of people with me doing a solo is a very frightening thing, isn't everyone a little bit scared to go on stage?

But I get _terrified_, I stand completely still and motionless. Unfortunately, I figured this out during a second grade play. I had to sing a solo and I completely forgot all my words. From that experience I never want to sing a solo in front of people ever again!

But with other people with you, you can screw up all the words and all they will hear is everybody else.

I remember walking in to their conversation…

_I was wandering around, the house was so empty. I heard voice, so I followed them until they got louder._

"…_Good was she? At art…" I recognized Aoi's voice._

"_She was wonderful! She could paint, use chalk, pastels, sketch, colored pencils markers…!"_

_I noticed she used the words 'was' and 'could'…Who else could they be talking about?_

"_And everything she did looked so-"_

_That confirmed it, "Everything I did. That's all in the past." I said, a little bit to sharp that intended._

_They whipped around and stared at me. Probably wondering how much of their conversation had I heard._

"_I could, used to…" I couldn't do what I loved most anymore._

I wanted to burn everything I ever did. I couldn't admire it like I used to anymore. But Jii-chan wanted to at least store it away, so now it's all in his basement, for his eyes only. I don't know who will take them afterwords, because I don't think it would be very safe to let me handle any fire…And anyone else wouldn't want to burn them.

The Hyuugas…?

It wouldn't be for a long time until that will happen, so I should focus on the present.

I was enjoying the quiet peace when Aoi blasted into my room; I hope the door didn't break how loud that bang sounded.

"MIKANNEECHAAANGUESSWATGUESSWATWELLITALKEDTOMAOKAA ASAANAN-"

I had a 'seriously?' look on my face. I heard Aoi panting, oh no. "Aoi are you okay? You ran so fast-"

"I -pant- am okay…I just -pant- just…" Aoi…!

"Where are you?" and I heard a thunk. My eyes widened. _She collapsed._

"Aoi! Wake up, now! Please!" I got on my knees and started to search for her. She started to breath more heavily so I found her. "Aoi!" I started to shake her. I somehow was able to pick her up and put her on my bed. I felt her forehead.

I quickly pulled my hand back. _Hot. Really hot._

I quickly went to get a rag and I got a bucket of water. I soaked the rag and put it to her forehead. What should I do now? What should I do? I never had experience with anything like this, what if, what if?!

I got the stick the stick thing most blind people had **-I don't know what it's called…- **and burst out of my room. I need to find a doctor. I walked through the familiar area and asked numerous people to help me to find someone for help. They all just did simple answers like 'I don't know?' or simply ignored me. Probably think because i'm blind that I won't notice.

I finally found my way to the front desk. I was able to get someone to go to my room to help Aoi. I gave a big thank you and made my way for my room. 'What did Aoi have to tell me so bad, that she collapsed afterwords…?' When I got back to my room, Aoi was gone. I hope she'll be alright…I thought about my way through the hospital. I lived here for three years yet it still took me forever to find help.

I always feel so useless, a burden.

Sometimes I get so angry and I just feel like thinking 'soon you'll wake up from this and you'll be able to see again.' I yearn so badly to see all the colors again, to see people. People born blind are lucky, they don't know what they're missing out on. But, yet again, they won't know how to speak or understand other people. I can actually communicate with other people without brail.

But all those colors…~

It was the next day. I went to the desk and was told to wait for Aoi in the waiting room. Where are all the other Hyuugas at a time like this? Here I am waiting on the edge of my seat, hearing the door open, close, and it's either a doctor for a different family, or a patient that's not Aoi, and The other Hyuugas are having tea leisurely in their rose garden..

I sigh and lay back; I never liked waiting, nor sitting still in a chair for a long period of time. This was a horrible mix of both.

I decided to spend my time eavesdropping… "Doctor, will she be alright?" "Yes, yes, just keep the infection clean and make sure she puts on her medication…"

"Ugh, why can't the doctor be quicker? We've been waiting for ages!"

"Hahaha, how did that happen?" "Well, it started like this…"

"How about temple run, or subway surfers?" "Subway surfers…" "Do you have Subway Surfers Rome?" "Let me check…"

"My name is Nogi Ruka, I would like to know how the patient Hyuuga Aoi is doing…"

WOAH WAIT, back it up!

Nogi Ruka, it's Ru-chan! I've never been so happy in my life! I get up and speed over. "RU-CHAN!" I tackled him down don't ask how I know I tackled Ru-chan, I juust know.

"S-Sakura…Can you get off of me…?" He asked, groaning.

"Ah, sorry! But, do you know anything about Aoi?!" I asked, still on top of him.

"She hooked to a machine, hmmm…I guess she is in a good condition. But she has to be watched for another 24 hours…"

I almost collapsed myself of relief.

"Uh…Sakura…"

"Yes…?"

"Can you get off of me…?"

Oh fluff!

"S-Sorry!" and I quickly bow.

"It's okay…"

We just stand there like idiots not talking to each other. "So, I should get back to my room…" I broke the silence.

"Would you like me to walk you there?"

I started to walk away while my head was turned towards him, "No thank you, I'll be fi-" …!

I walked into a wall.

…

"On second thought, would you please do so?" ~

It's late at night, though I keep tossing and turning in my bed. I can't sleep; it's killing me not knowing what Aoi desperately wanted to tell me. Maybe I could make out something…It began with with 'Mikan-nee-chan'…

She sounded…excited?

What could have she possibly wanted to tell me so bad?

**T.T Indeed, this chapter is short, but it's better than nothing at all! I had a great first few days of school; but, you see, I go to a VERY tiny school. There's only about 60 students in all, and my class has five girls, including Miri and me, in all. No boys, only five girls. **

**I would love a few reviews…:D**


	6. Run Aaway

**I, like, disappeared off the face of the planet for a week about… And I don't have good news. So, you know school? Mostly I just haven't wanted any trouble on my first few weeks of school, so I didn't update until the week end. But, because i'm Jewish, I was told I have to go to Shuel on Saturdays _and_ Sundays _and_ Wednesdays. The person in charge threatened me that I wouldn't get a Bat Mitzvah if I didn't attend all three of them! So, where did my week end go? Oh, and my mom wants me to get piano lessons! Updates will get slower, but please bear with me!**

**I don't have _time_ to own Gakuen Alice!**

**All diseases, sicknesses, etc…are all either fictional or guesses, made by mwah!**

**-Wow this authors note is _long!-_**

Mikan's POV

Awkwardness.

It was me and Nogi-kun in a room together, silent. We were silent. I had woken up early to get details about her and she has recovered, just hasn't waken up yet. So, wherever Hyuuga-kun is, me and Nogi-kun were waiting.

Waiting…waiting.

Some more waiting…

The door open, we gasp, it turns out to be a doctor who came to the wrong room, and waiting some more…

Silence never sounded so loud.

"N-Nogi-kun…So…" I tried to start a conversation.

""Hm."

"You like…, animals..right?"

"Yeah."

"Cool."

"Yup."

"Hm."

Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock…The clock kept pestering.

"How did you meet Aoi?" he asked. Thank goodness, a conversation starter!

"Ca-cafeteria…" way to continue the conversation, Mikan!

"Yeah…"

NUUUU! "SO! Ho-How did you meet the Hyuugas?!" I quickly blurted.

"Me. Well…I was a kid and I changed schools..I almost got captured, but.. Natsume came..and..I don't remember that much…But Natsume invited me to his house and introduced Aoi to me."

I sweatdropped. "You guys must have all been friends for a long time."

"Hm."

…

The atmosphere got calmer, though. And the silence that inked through is comforting in a way.

"So, do you know what-" My question got cut off.

The door opened. "Miss Hyuuga Aoi has awakened. Would you like to visit her?" The doctor said ever so calmly.

Well, me and Nogi jumped out of our seats. "YES!" ~

"Mikan-nee..Ru-chan…" Aoi's voice was coarse of lack of use.

"Aoi, are you okay? You haven't collapsed for a long time now? What happened?" Question poured out of Ruka's mouth. If Ruka calls Hyuuga-kun overprotective, holy crab cakes.

Then it popped into my mind.

"Aoi…"

"Yes."

"What did you want to tell me so bad that you collapsed?"

She got a little uneasy.

"Mikan-nee…"

"Yes."  
"How much do you like singing, like, on a scale of one to ten?"

"…I don't know.. Well, singing isn't my favorite thing. I prefer not to do it."

The uneasiness overflowed.

"I'm sorry Mikan-nee!" Her outburst surprised me.

"What's wrong?" I asked, suspicious.

"You know that TV show that you signed up years ago?"

I nodded my head, getting nervous.

"W-well, the Hyuugas own the TV show…And Okaa-san said that a few kids quit last second. So I thought you would be thrilled when you heard this but…"

"Aoi…" my voice raised a little, "What did you do?!"

"I kind of, sort of, …" She mumbled.

"I…I recommended you to sing on the show." she barely squeaked out.

Holy mother of all things good.

"…A-and-"

"AND, WHAT ELSE COULD THERE BE?!" I yelled.

I could hear sniffles.

"…I-I think you got on the show." ~

I blinked.

_I was sketching a sakura tree. I was halfway through when I got a phone call from my mom. _

"_Hello?"_

"_Mi-chan! I just figured out the most marvelous thing!"_

"_What is it, mama?"_

"_Well, I have a good friend and she has a very rich company, and she's starting a TV show for talented children!"_

"_And…"_

"…_I thought you would be thrilled! Don't you want to show your art off, you're really wonderful."_

_I was shading in a few places._

"_I don't want to attract attention until i'm older. Sorry, maybe it could wait?"_

"…_sure, okay!" _

"_Bye." And I hung up._

_I didn't notice it then, but now..She had the saddest voice that tried to sound sweet. She really wanted me on the show._

I opened my eyes.

What was that just now?

"Mi-Mikan-nee…"

I started to run outside. I dropped the walking stick I had, but I just kept running.

This could be fixed, I just need to straighten it up with Kaoru-san and all would be okay.

_I was at home, at the computer with mama. She just showed me a commercial for the TV show. _

"_Doesn't it look interesting?" _

"_Mama…I thought I told you it could wait."_

"_Well, it's been weeks since then, it has been a long time!"_

_I facepalmed. "I don't want to do this." and I walked away. I didn't dare turn around, because I would be greeted with heartbroken features of my mom._

It was slightly chilly outside, fall was creeping in. I remember I would love to paint the leaves, while they were changing colors, and when they were on the ground. Then winter would come, the temperature would drop and it would snow.

Then spring would come around.

Dreaded spring.

And I used to love to use pastel to make vibrant flowers.

I stopped and realized I was out of breath. I was at a slightly quiet place. A child's laughing could be heard in the distance.

I'm lost.

Stupid me! I just ran and I didn't bother to check where I was! I kept feeling around. They're a lot of trees…And the laughing is getting louder…

All of a sudden I tripped and fell into sand.

Curses!

I got on my knees and dusted myself off. I kept crawling until I found a metal pole.

"Miss, what are you doing?" A little kid tugged at my shirt and I turned my head towards him.

"I must look weird…" I smiled at him, "Do you know where am I?"

"Huh…Well, all I know is that this is a playground and there are lots of trees and hills. There are also sakura trees!"

"Thank you very much."

I heard his mother calling him. "Get away from that strange girl!"

"Aww, by miss!" and his footsteps grew faint. I might know where I am. There wasn't, that I could remember, very many place like this. I loved to draw here; All the children on the playground, the scenery…

If i'm at the playground…I turned around…It must be there!

_I was drawing the same sakura tree, just from a different angle. My mom was always saying that I should try drawing something different than a sakura tree, because i've been drawing this tree for quite a while. It was my favorite tree. It was a few weeks before the audition, mama has been pestering about it forever now. Here, no one can disturb me…_

_I was soaking in the quietness._

"_Oi, what are you doing at my sakura tree?"_

_I turned around to see a kid about my age, but he was all a blur, I couldn't remember anything about him._

"_Excuse me, this isn't your tree, trees don't belong to anyone!"_

"_My family planted this tree."_

_I couldn't fight that._

"_Well, if you didn't want people to be at 'your' tree, then why didn't you just plant it at your house?!" I had a disliking for him already. He was silent. He couldn't fight that!_

"_Hn." and he went to the tree and sat down. I tried to draw the tree, but his features…_

_I ended up drawing him in my sketch book. 'Eek! He can't see this!' I tried to pack my things up and walk away unnoticed._

"_What were you doing?"_

"_I-It's none of your business!"_

_His eyes bore into mine. I got nervous._

"_B-Bye!"_

_I never met him again._

Where did I put that picture? I never used that journal a lot, I guess it's in the back of my shelf of journals…I drew him, yet I don't remember him. I walked into a tree. I rubbed my head.

"…ow…"

I was at the sakura tree that I loved so much. (don't ask, I just knew)

I heard the leaves crinkle in the wind and even a few fell down. It's so nostalgic being here again. I never wanted to come back, though…

Never.

I was so caught up in my thinking, I couldn't even notice someone else was on the other side of the large tree.

"Who are you?" don't I know this voice…?

"Me?"

"Aren't you that blind girl who hangs out with Aoi?" So now i'm 'the blind girl who hangs out with Aoi'.

"Hyuuga-kun…" I said timidly. "I-I'm kind of lost…" I hated asking him for help, but what other choice do I have?

"And why should I help?"

"Umm…Because it's a good deed?" He stayed silent.

I'm screwed.

"Fine! I'll find my way by myself then!" I got up and stormed away.

"The hospital is in the other direction."

"I-I knew that!"

And I walked into another tree.

I'm screwed. ~

**I'm sorry this chapter is so short! Well, this is better than nothing…And you'll find out why she auditioned even though it seems like she didn't want to at first. Thank you all my loyal readers who are being patient as ever for waiting! And I know, I'm making it seem like I have no time in the world, but I know other people have bigger troubles than mine…**

**Reviews would make my day. ;)**


	7. Escape to Jii-chan's House

**I died for a while there. I can't say I have writers block…Sorry. School has been great, not that much homework..yet. But, I actually decided to UPDATE! But, seriously..I have no life what so ever. **

**Disclaimer:…Please, I don't own Gakuen Alice! Why in hell would you think that? Is this even _necessary _to even discuss?!**

**All sicknesses are either fictional or just my guesses…**

Mikan's POV

So, right now i'm praying to G-d that I will find someplace familiar…I hope G-d is listening, because I need that extra dose of luck right now. Unfortunately, there was no brail around. And asking people for directions is out of the question…

Ding!

OH EM GEE, I HAVE AN IDEA!

I'm sorry for the outburst, when you're blind _and _lost in the city, any idea seems real appealing. Well, not asking people for directions…That's not appealing at all. But you can ask people _where_ something is!

"Excuse me, do you know where public telephones are?" **(Is this type of thing real? I'm not that bright…) **Because I didn't have my purse, and all my money, phone, etc. are in there.

"Naw."

"Excuse me, do you blah blah?"

"Nope. But blah blah blah…"

"Hey, where's your parents, shouldn't they be here with ya?"

"Oh, no reason…"

"Oh, the public telephones? There right down the street, to ya right."

I had the brightest face in the history of bright faces.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you sooooooo much!" And I quickly ran off. But as I got nearer and nearer, I got slower and slower…I didn't think this through enough…I don't have any money. **(Or whatever they use, like some type of calling card…) **I found it, and I heard voices everywhere, the dialing of number, and the occasional sound of the clinking coins. Was it all useless? I shouldn't had been so stubborn with Natsume…Stupid me! If I just cooperated…!

Last resort: ask for help.

I sensed around everybody. I had to look for someone that one nice..Please G-d, let me find a person to help me! I opened my eyes, even though it didn't matter. I got up slowly and walked toward a person. Please…

"H-Hello…" I said softly, tapping the person's back. The person turned around.

"Can you help me? I'm kind of lost…" I said while looking down. If the person didn't know I was blind, the better chance of getting helped.

"Sure! Where do you live?" A feminine voice said kindly.

Thank you G-d.

"Umm, the hospital…"

"What do you mean by that?" confused words left her mouth.

I closed my eyes and smiled, "I'm sorry, I can't say!"

"My name is Anna, Unemenomiya Anna. Nice to meet you!"

"Please just call me Sakura…" If I tell her my first name, she might be on to me…! You know, because I used to be famous..

We stood there for a second. What is she doing.

"…Sakura…" Embarrassment was in her voice. Did I do something wrong already?! I heard waving and it hit me like two baseballs; she held out her hand for me to shake.

"I-I'm sorry!" And I reached for her hand but ended up grabbed air.

"Is something wrong? You seem kind of-" I look up.

"I forgot to mention, I kind of can't see…at all." ~

Aoi's POV

I was locked up in my room crying. This turned out so horribly! More tears streamed onto my face. I just wanted her to forget about art so she could be happy! And her singing is beautiful…But now we will never be friends again! I can't even search for her because i'm not allowed to leave the hospital until twenty four hours have passed!

I heard a knock at the door.

"Go away!" I screamed, my face still buried in all my pillows.

"It's me." I heard a deep voice. I lift up my head and run towards the door and rip it open.

"Onii-chan!" I said while tears kept pouring. His eyes grew.

"Whoever that bastard that made you I will personally-"

"It's all my fault!" I cried out while he walked into the room. He looked at me, still unemotional as always.

"Explain to me what happened."

"Well, first I collapsed…" His eyes grow big again. I stare at him. Onii-chan, don't flip. Please…?~

Onii-chan was pacing for a while after I told him the whole story.

"So, this Sakura girl suddenly ran out of the hospital, and you don't know where she is?" I nod sadly.

"Well, when I was out today..I kind of ran into her…"

I shoot up like a bullet. "Onii-chan! WHat did you do?!"

He kept stoic. "I ignored her until she walked away."

I anime-style fell down. "ONII-CHAN! HOW COULD YOU?!" I screamed like a hungry banshee while waterfall tears were flooding my room.

"GO FIND HER, NOW!" I ordered at him.

He sighed. "pleeeaassee…" I say with puppy dog eyes.

_No one,_ can resist my puppy dog eyes…well, that is everyone except for Mikan.~

Mikan's POV

"So…How is it like? Y'know, being blind?" Anna-chan asked me.

"Umm, colorless…" I could tell she was still smiling, I could tell she always smiled.

"So let's see, pun not intended, I has LONG light pink wavy hair. And my eyes are blue!" I tried imagining her.

I never tried to imagine the Hyuugas before.

Hey, that's irrelevant! But, no one has described Natsume to me before. I never try to imagine him anyways… Aoi has black shoulder length hair and-

"We're here!" She cheerfully shouted. Is she always so…chipper?

Wait, but if I'm in my apartment, the Hyuugas and others will be able to find me…Why am I running away anyways? I just have to talk with Kaoru…

"I'm sorry Anna-chan, there seems to be a change of plans…"

"Oh, no problem! What is it?"

"I actually need to go to my Jii-chan's house."

"Oh, I don't have anything to do today. And, you see, my family bakes pastries and I have enherited that skill! So, this will be a good way to walk off all those cakes!"

I just stand with awe. She probably doesn't have a mean bone in her body.~

I bow towards her. "Thank you! You were a humongous help today."

"Oh, it's no problem! I love to help people." She beamed. I turn around and search for the doorbell while Anna-chan's footsteps are fading away. I found it!

Ding-Dong…

I hear shuffling and the door opens.

"Yes? Who is it?"

"Come on; You can't even recognize your favorite grandchild, Jii-chan?!" I tease playfully.

"Mi-chan? Well i'm sorry it's been ages sine i've seen you!" he teases back. "Please, come in." And I walk into the familiar house. The house which contain all my artwork in the basement.~

Natsume's POV

Stupid Aoi is making me stupidly search for that stupid lost blind girl.

Why am I even doing this? Your pride and ego will be scarred.

Because she's Aoi.

I sighed and looked up. Maybe I will just go out somewhere and come back later and say I couldn't find her. Then a splotch of chestnut and pink come into view.

"I'm sorry Anna-chan, there seems to be a change of plans…"

"Oh, no problem! What is it?"

"I actually have to go to my Jii-chan's house."

I realized that stupid blind girl (my name for her) was there. That was easier than I thought. They exchanged a few words and started to walk away. Shit! I have to follow them! I follow them about eight feet away. I hope people don't look at me like a stalker…~

That stupid blind girl ringed the doorbell to an old fashioned house and an old man answered. They had a tiny conversation and she walked inside. What do I do know? I look right and left. Nobody is here, so…

I quickly run toowards the house and hide. I see an open window to the basement.

Natsume, curiosity killed the cat.

Yet again, i'm hard to kill. So I peeked into the basement. And there was…

Priceless items?

No.

A regular basement?

No!

Covered up artwork and art work in boxes and shelves…? Wait, that was a stupid gue-

Actually, there was covered up artwork and artwork in boxes and shelves in the old man's basement.

…?

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"…so, will you let me stay here?"

"You were always a troublesome child…"

"But, will you let me stay?"

"…hmm…"

"Please Jii-chan…" Her eyes still looked pleading, even though they could see no more.

"I'm just pulling your leg, of course you can!"

"Thank you so much Jii-chan! But, also…"

"Yes Mi-chan?" Mi-chan? I go dot eyed. I have to tease her about this when she-

What the hell are you thinking, Natsume?

"I'm looking for a journal that has some of those sakura tree drawing and a drawing with a boy in it…"

"Why?"

"Oh, no reason. Just a flashback!"

…? Isn't that familiar? Drawings of a sakura tree…

A scene of a blurry girl with a sketch pad on her lap, looking beautiful with the wind and sakura petals…

I shook my head. What was that?

"You have tons of those sakura tree drawings though! It will take forever."

"…And you have to do it alone."

The old geezer sighed. Maybe this would be interesting to watch.

It wasn't.

She just sat there while the old man flipped through notebook through notebook. I tried to stifle a yawn.

I should just call Aoi already and say I couldn't find her.~

Mikan's POV

I was getting impatient wishing I could help look through them.

"AHA!"

"Did you find it?!"

"Oh, wait, no…False alarm…"

The flipping of pages…

turn

turn

turn

"Jii-chan, can we continue tomorrow, I'm starting to get hun-" I couldn't finish.

"…Mi-chan…"

"Yes, Jii-chan?"

"Well, why do you have a picture of that Hyuuga kid in here?"

Aoi?

Why would I have ever drawn Aoi? I've never met her before.

"I-I don't recall ever drawing a Hyuuga, i've never met one before…"

"You even colored it, you hate coloring pictures!"

Was Aoi that beautiful? I hated coloring my sketches, it was a waste of time, colored pencils smeard the lead, and markers were to heavy on the sketching paper!

"I wonder why…"

Someone's POV

It's been a long time since i've seen Mikan. So I decided to visit her. I grabbed my phone and dialed her number.

Ring…

…ring.

You have reached the voicemail of Sakura Mikan…I closed my phone.

Mikan would usually pick up the phone right away when she realizes it's me.

I sighed. I bother visiting Mikan and now I have a mess on my hands. I know you might be thinking 'It could be _anything, _why are you saying this is a mess?!' well, for a matter of fact, I've known Mikan long enough to know something is wrong.

If she isn't at her apartment, she must be at her grandfather's house.

But why would she be at her grandfathers and not tell me?~

I arrived at the front of the house.

I knocked on the door, but there was no reply. I rang the door, but there was no reply. So, I bent down and reached beneath the door mat and found the front door key.

I walk in and head to the basement.

I knew that was the only place in the house where you couldn't hear the doorbell. But, why was Mikan with all her art?

She never wanted to have anything to do with art again.

Mikan's POV

Jii-chan put away that journal and we just sat there, thinking about our discovery. I heard footsteps. Oh no! Was there an intruder? How could someone get in? Unless it was…

A girl the same age as me with short black-ish purple-ish hair came into view.

"HOTARUUU! LONG TIME NO S-"

I was shot with the baka gun.

"That's for not opening the door for me."

"But Hotaru, you know-" I got shot again.

"That's for not telling me you were going to your grandfathers."

"But I don't have my-"

again.

"And thats for making me go through this trouble just to visit you."

I look up, tears iin my ears. "Anything else…?" I heard the tapping of her foot. BAKA!

I rubbed my head. "What was _that_ for?!"

"Nothing. I just feel like shooting you."

"Are you really my best friend?"

"I wish I wan't."

"Hotaruuuu! You're so meaaan!"~

Natsume's POV

I sweatdropped.

I've never seen this side of blind girl before. And when this Hotaru character showed up with a gun, I thought she was actually in trouble! Stupid blind girl for making me worry.

Hotaru was looking around, and her eyes meet mine. Still looking at me she asks "Hey, do you know anyone who might stalk you?"

Fuuuuuuuck.

"No, why would you ask than Hotaru?"

Oh shi-

I quickly jump away from the window.

I need to hide!

I'm losing my cool…But, where to hide, where to hide…

Shit shit shit shit-

I jump into a bush when I hear the back door open.

"Is there anyone out here Hotaru?"

Hotaru looked like I-don't-know-where-you-are-punk-but-if-I-do-your-l ife-will-end.

Oh shi-

Sakura was walking towards me.

Shit.

She mumbled in my direction "I know that's you Hyuuga, we will talk later." she says in a menacing voice that actually froze me for a second. Just barely, not even a second.

I sighed, if I go back now Aoi would murder me. If I get figured out here, that short haired girl would murder. I'm not that easy to kill, like I said, though.

Hn, I have nothing better to do, so i'll wait. Just for the fun of it.

**I'm sorry I haven't updated! But, school has been in the way…kind of. I've been reading too many manga lately…I tried making the chapter long because of my absence, but i'm sorry if it was a bit boring..**

**All you have to do is write 'that was a good chapter' or 'can't wait for the next update'!**

**NOTICE: If you have read my other story, Break The Ice, I have mentioned my twin sister Miri. None of you have got to meet her yet, because she hasn't written one word on fanfiction! She decided that she doesn't want to write fanfiction right now; she will in the future though!**


	8. Red

**Hello! Long time no see..I haven't updated in a month, i'm so sorry! It's not even school that's getting in the way. I'm just not updating! Again, I'm so sorry and you guys deserve a loong chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all in this story except for the plot line; there might be more stuff I own in this story though…**

**All sicknesses mentioned are either fake or my guesses…**

Mikan's POV  
Hotaru and Jii-chan were talking like civilized people while I sneak out to meet the scariest man alive who is apparently stalking me now. I want to trade. I'm terrified of this guy!

"Hyu-Hyuuga-kuun…" Please let him not be here, please let it be a fragment of my imagination…

"Took you long enough, stupid blind girl." His better-than-you and cocky voice answered.

I wanted to yell out in frustration! I don't have time for this.

"You have explaining to do."

"I have nothing to explain."

"You don't?" Sarcasm dripped liked venom, "Like why you're hiding in my backyard? Nice to know this neighborhood is stalker-safe."

"Hn."

"That's not even a word."

"Hn. Now it is."

We're getting nowhere!

"Care to explain why you're here?"

"Nope."

"Then please, kindly get out of here."

"Aoi…" I froze.

Why? I shouldn't tense up; she's just a kid! Kids make mistakes!

"What about-" I tensed up again. "Di-Did you here something?"

"She's worried.." Why is Hyuuga-kun doing this? He's…

"I'm already here, and if i'm going back i'd have to walk all the way back.."

He sighed.

"Keep on stalling, eventually you have to meet up with her."

"Please believe me, i'm not stalling..But let's go inside now. It'd be best if you stayed the night…"

"No. That crazy girl will shoot me with that fake gun."

"Then just go to front door as a guest and say you're here to do a project with me, I don't know!"

"I'd rather walk back home. Or I could just get a ride back." I froze completely. I sighed.

"Please, Hyuuga-kun, just stay the night. It'd be much easier…" My voice pleaded.

There was a long silence.

"Fine."

I almost smiled, but I concealed it. I don't want to look weird in front of Hyuuga. I quickly ran back inside and patiently waited for the doorbell to ring.

I heard footsteps coming down the hall.

"Hi Hotaru!" I say cheerfully..

And in return I get shot in the head..

"I'm walking home, it's only a block or two away."

"It's was nice seeing, uh, meeting you again!"

She stayed quiet and walked for the front door. Wait…Hyuuga…

Shi-

I heard the door open, bullets shot out of the BAKA gun, and I ran to the front door.

"Hota-"

"Who the hell are you and why were you staking Mikan." Hotaru said plainly, but it was still scary.

"I-I have a project to do with Sakura…"

"And why were you spying on us through the window?" Oh, so that's why…Hotaru spotted him.

"Because…I rang the doorbell but no one answered.."

"Hm." I knew Hotaru didn't quite believe him, but she walked away and closed the door behind her.

"Nice friend you got there…"

"Just go to the guest room and stay quiet, I'll bring food up to you."

"Hn." and he proceeded to go upstairs.

I went to the window and opened it. Rain droplets fell on my face.

"I can smell, and I can feel…But I can't see anymore…" And I closed the window.~

Natsume's POV

I went upstairs and started to look for the guest bedroom. I sighed. My house was far away, but I don't care. And she seemed anxious about something..But I don't care. I peeked into the first bedroom and it consisted of a desk, papers, pencils, coloring supplies, and a desk lamp. It was very dusty showing it has been neglected for a long time.

The next room. It was probably the old man's room. It was very plain and it had a few pictures in it. I went in to get a better look at them. I saw one picture of two grown-ups and a baby.

Another one was a picture of two little girls and a guy.

There were more, but I continued on.

A few rooms later, I found a really dusty, kid's bedroom. It obviously used to have things covering the shelves and walls, but they were all taken down.

On the desk there was s picture of that same little girl…

Her hair is light brown…

Wait.

Is that girl..?

Her hair.

Sakura?

Her eyes were full of anxiousness to see everything and they were a deep chocolate brown.

I should get out of here.~

I got my food from Sakura and she hurried quickly to her room afterwords.

And then I got a visit from the old guy.

"I heard you were doing a project with Mi-chan."

I nodded. But, seriously..Mi-chan?

"Good. It's nice to know Mi-chan is socializing..But if you need anything, please let me know.."

Well, something sparked my interest..

"Can I see that picture you and Sakura were searching for earlier?"

"How do you know that?.."

Shit.

"..Sakura told me.."

"Okay…" and he showed me the papers he was holding. Was this a photograph? It looks so professional..But the only thing bothering me was..

Why was there a drawing of little me?~

Mikan's POV

I went into my room and jumped into my bed. I piled the blankets onto me like a mountain and huddled in the middle. I hated days like this..

I haven't been in this room forever. It feels empty, like it has no meaning without my drawings in it.

My door opened. Ugh..

"Hey, why do you have-" But her was cut off by the rain getting harder. I unconsciously grabbed the blankets tighter, he didn't notice. I got out of my mound and sat on my bed.

"Yes Hyu-" But right then lightening flashed and a few second later, thunder boomed loudly.

I sat still, right there.

"Sorry Hyuuga, right now isn't a good time-" And the thunder made an even more threatening sound. I immediately jumped into an empty walk in closet.

"If you excuse, I have business in here." and I closed it. I huddled up, closed my eyes, and my hands were on my ears. I didn't even think how Hyuuga would react to this. He opened the walk in closet's door.

"Nobody can have business in a closet."

"A closet inspector." I tried to pull a laugh, but it sounded faint hearted.

He sighed.

I opened my eyes. It didn't look different, but tears seemed to want to come out more when they're open.

"I'm sorry, I must seem so weird right now.." I smile while more tears stream down.

My smile faltered.

"I-If you have anything to say…Then just say it.." He obviously tried to sound like he didn't care.

_I really hate rainy days, everything changed on a rainy day. But he doesn't know that.._

"It's okay, I'm just afraid of thunder. Do you want to go now?"

_I don't want to be alone, can you please stay? If only I was deaf, then the thunder wouldn't seem so scary…_

"…Sakura."

_Truthfully, I really didn't want you to walk out in the rain. Anything could have happened to you on that long walk home. _

He walked in the other direction. I put on a fake smile.

"Bye…"

_Don't leave me, this smile isn't real._

He went downstairs. I heard talking,

_Are you going to consider walking home? If anything happened to you, I would blame it on myself._

He came back up later and he shoved a warm cup in my hand.

"Hot chocolate."

He grabbed a few blankets, gave them to me, and sat down next to me.

"…Hyuuga-kun."

_Thank you, but why are you doing this for me? Being so kind to me. It feels weird to me…why?_

I can't say anything. I just sip little by little at the hot chocolate. I can't say these important words.

_You just think that._

I can't say them.

_Say them._

Wait!

"Umm, Hyuuga…"

"Hn."

What do I do now?!

"Th-Thank..you…" I turn my head away. The hot chocolate must had been really hot, because..

My face is so warm right now.~

"_Mi-chan!"_

"_Yes, mama?"_

"_Come here for a second."_

_I got up from my painting and went to my mama's bedroom._

"_What's it?"_

"_We need to have a talk.."_

"_Am I in trouble?"_

"_No, nothing like that! It's just about a dinner party this weekend!"_

"_That sounds wonderful..But daddy is on a business trip and I hate events like that.."_

"_You could draw the guest's gowns and the ballroom. It's a high class event at a mansion."_

_I agreed only to come for drawing the mansion. _

_I wore my hair down, but had a half up. I had a simple light blue dress with a necklace, belt, and flats. Nothing extravagant._

_I looked like a lowly servant compared to everyone's oufits, but I didn't care. At least I don't have layers of make-up on. In fact, I don't have any on. My mama said i'm too young._

_My eyes caught the beautiful red gown of a little girl. It was crimson red, the skirt poof-ed out and it had puffed out sleeves. _

_She noticed me and walked up._

"_Were you forced to attend also?"_

_I looked up from my drawing. I nodded._

"_There usually isn't any kids at events like this! Will you come to the next one?"_

_More? No thank you._

"_Maybe."_

"_I would really like to meet you again. And I love your drawing!"_

"_Sakura. Sakura Mikan."_

"_Please call me Aoi."_

_I showed a tiny smile._

"_Nice to meet you Aoi, I would love to meet you again."~_

I woke up with a start. I could sense Hyuuga-kun was awake.

"How long have you been awake?"

"I just woke up now." He's lying, why?

"Oh, I never really thought about it..But how do you look like?" the thought suddenly came to mind.

"Short black hair. Red eyes." I thought about it, short black hair. I imagine it's always messy.

And red eyes…

Wait, red eyes?

"Natsume…"

"Hn."

"I-I can't remember the color red!"

**Darn it, this wasn't that long! I tried, alright? Oh, and the italic part is a dream/flashback and Aoi's dress was red, but Mikan couldn't remember red…Just ignore thate, please.**

**I had a long and exhausting day. Please, reviews would just be better than words can describe!**

**;D**

**I even have a joke for you:**

_**Dear headlights,**_

O_O

_**Sincerely, the deer in the road**_


	9. Deja Vu?

**I feel so stupid right now! In the last chapter, y'know how Mikan is afraid of thunder? It's because the car accident was a rainy day, right? Well, when Mikan was singing the Aoi, the thunder was a far away low hum! Sorry for the confusion! And, animefreak2000, just wait and see..Anything can happen…**

**Disclaimer: In west america, born and raised, on the playground where I spent most of my days..I don't own Gakuen Alice!**

**All sicknesses mentioned are either my guesses or FAKE!**

Mikan's POV

I couldn't remember that beautiful deep color! Red..red..red..red! I racked my brain for it, something that was related to red in any way possible!

_My hand reached my head and touched it. When I looked at my hand there was red all over it._

But, in my memory, my hand was only covered in gray…

"You okay?" He tried to sound like he didn't care.

"…Yes! I'm fine, thank you." I quickly said, "It's not really that big anyways…" I really wanted to remember that color…

"Hn." Was he convinced?

I went to the window and opened it. The rain and resided to a mist, but it was obviously late.

"You should get some sleep, Sakura."

"Mikan."

"What?" I turned around to him.

"Call me Mikan." I smile a bit. He stays silent; I shouldn't worry too much about how he looks like, or AOi looks like, or anyone for that matter. It's not like I'll ever see them.

"Hyuuga-kun, what time is is? I'm curious on when you should go back home!"

"Natsume." He mutters. I tilt my head.

"That's for first name, right?"

"Call me that…" He said annoyingly through gritted teeth. I'm surprised for a second.

"But, what time is it?" I asked annoyed that he left my question unanswered. In return, I heard Hyuuga face-palm.

"Seriously! Tell me." Now really annoyed.

"Time for you to get a watch, Polka." and he got up and left the room.

"W-What..?" I was so confused.

"Polka…What the hell is that?! NATSUME!" I quickly covered up my mouth, realizing I just used Hyuuga's first name. I ran to the door and slammed it close. I should have never let him stay here! I sighed. I can't even read a watch, Natsume you idiot!~

I was trembling in the cab Jii-chan got for me on the way to the hospital. I shouldn't be scared of anything!

My phone in my purse rang and I quickly opened it.

"Mu-Mushi mushi, Sakura Mikan." Mu hand was still shaking with the phone in it.

"Baka." Hotaru's cold, emotionless voice came through.

"What did I do this time?!" I whisper shouted through the phone.

"It rained last night. Anyways, where are you right now?"

"I'm in a cab for the hospital, I wish Jii-chan let me stay for another day…" Hotaru understood quietly.

"I'm okay, Hotaru! You don't have to worry." I hope my voice didn't betray me.

"Hm."

"What are you doing right now?" Before Hotaru could even answer the question, the car swiveled because a car passed a red light. The cab driver was able to get out of it's way, but the cab crashed into the sidewalk. The phone got ripped out of my hand and landed beside me.

"Mikan. What happened? Mikan?!" Hotaru's voice couldn't reach our unconscious Mikan.~

Natsume's POV

I was waiting at the hospital, I was able to get a ride early before the traffic was bad. But the roads are pretty slick today.

"Onii-chan! Where were you?!" Aoi screeched from across the room with tears in her eyes.

"Somewhere." Aoi got angered by this.

"I was scared you has gotten lost just like Mikan-nee..!" More tear poured out of her red eyes.

Red…

"Sorry. I'm not in the mood right now." I brushed past her and started to walk towards Mikan's room.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Call me Mikan."and she smiled._

_I really didn't want to call her by her first name, but if I called her Sakura more would scold me all the time._

_That would be annoying._

_I realized everything in her childhood bedroom was covered in multicolored polka-dots._

_I smirked inwardly._

_END_

I walked into the building and the news was on.

"There has been a huge car crash in which five people have been injured badly. They're currently being rushed to the hospital…" I normally wouldn't have paid attention to it, but today I looked at the screen. That street was very close to the hospital.

"The victim's names are: Andou Tsubasa, Harada Misaki, Ibaragi Nobara, Sono Kaname, Sakura Mikan…" My blood ran cold.

_Sakura Mikan._

I ran for the emergency room. I grabbed my phone and dialed a number.

"Mushi mushi Nogi Ru-"

"Have you seen the news?" I calmly interrupted.

"No, i've been-"

"There's been a car accident, And Polk-Sakura is one of the vicims." I was still using a calm voice. I should tell Aoi..

Should I…?

"What?! How-"

"Hey, can you come to the hospital immediately? I'm going to have to distract Aoi all day." And I hung up.

I didn't even pity the poor guy.~

"Really?" Aoi asked excitedly with stars in her eyes.

I inwardly groaned. "…Yes. I'll take you somewhere today."

"But, don't you have a business meeting today?"

Shit.

I forgot.

"That's not until later, come on, let's go."

"But…something isn't right…Why are you doing this onii-chan?" Aoi sure is a sharp little kid.

"I'll get you ice cream." Aoi looked at me.

"Ice cream?" there was a glint in her eye.

"…Yes."

She ran for my car and was already seated and buckled.

"Anything I want?"

"Yes." I can't believe i'm doing this.~

Mikan's POV

Shit.

I hurt a lot.

I Tried sitting up, but my body didn't respond. I need to recall what happened…I was in a cab, and I got a phone call. From…Hotaru! Yes, Hotaru! Then what? I opened my eyes, but I was greeted by darkness still.

"Good, you're awake." Who said that! I tried to croak something out, but all I said was "…Wa-Water.." A glass reached my lips and water poured into my mouth.

"Thank you." I coughed a little and sat up.

"You're the patient Sakura Mikan, right?" I nodded while closing my eyes. The person didn't know my eyesight is gone.

"Hello, i'm Ibaragi Nobara."

"Are you the doctor or the nurse?"

"Oh, me! I'm another patient!" I started blushing.

"I-I'm so sorry!…So, um, what happened to you?" Lovely, Mikan, lovely.

"I, with you, was part of the really big car crash incident today." Car crash incident.

_The cab crashed onto the sidewalk._

"Oh, yes! How were you invovled?"

"I was driving today, but my brakes stopped working."

"Are you okay?!"

"Now I am! I'm okay!" Ibaragi-san quickly implied.

"Was there anyone else involved?" I was curious to see if anyone else got hurt.

"Well, a teenage couple were taking a walk, and there's another boy that I don't know much about. Oh, and Sakura-san. Your eyes have been closed this whole entire time?…"

Shit.

"For one thing, please call me Mikan! And second of all,…" The doors to the emergency room slammed open and I opened my eyes.

"Wait! This is a restricted area!"

"Hey, Mikan! Natsume told me to check up on you. But…You look fine and well chatting happily with this new friend of yours." Ruka's voice was mixed with relief and worry.

"How did you know about it?"

"It's all over the news." Eek! Now I have everyone worried while i've making friends.

"COME ON RUKA! WE NEED TO GO TELL EVERYBODY I'M FINE!" I yell and I jump out of bed. I stand there for about a second before falling down into a ball. WTF, my leg!

"Uh…Mikan-chan…You kind of broke you leg in the incident.."

I look up painfully. "You could have told me that earlier…"

"RUKA, HELP ME UP!" I order Ruka to do. He just sighed and lifted me up bridal style.

"I-I, do it normally!" a slight blush creeps.

"Yes, your highness."

"Don't call me that!"

"Yes, ma'am." He gently lays me on the bed. It was scary being up there while I couldn't see anything! I couldn't do anything about it..At that moment I felt so weak.

"I'll go see if I could get you crutches." and he sped off.

"It seems like Mikan-chan has a prince charming…"

"What do you mean?" I asked, still annoyed by Ruka's earlier actions.

"He looks like the average prince charming, silky blonde hair and crisp blue eyes…" I could still remember those colors.

"Guess so. I haven't known him for very long."

"And, Mikan-chan…"

"Yes…" Nobara got close to my face.

"W-Wow, wow, wow, wow! Personal space!"

"Hmm, there's a very distant foggy look in your eyes.." Shiz. Nobara is on to me. I closed my eyes.

"Thank you for being observant! I always have a far away look in my eyes!" Ruka, hurry up! I tried to telepathically send to him. If only people in this world had superpowers! But, the government would probably do stuff to those people, like lock them up in a school with no contact of the outside world!

THANKFULLY, I hear Ruka's running footsteps.

"Your highness! Your faithful servant has returned with your crutches!" Curse you Ruka, not the crutches part though.

"Yay!" I grab my crutches and I quickly Crutch-walk out of the building.

"Hurry up Ruka!"

"Y'know, I don't think you're aloud to go yet…And normally people with a broken leg are fast than people with no broken legs!" I stick my tongue out at him.

"I'm no ordinary girl." I say flatly.

"Oh, as in that song?" I facepalm.

"There is a song called 'I'm no ordinary girl', but who cares! I _am_ no ordinary girl!"

"You're too energetic for your own good."

"I'm no ordinary girl, i'm from the deep blue underworld. Land or sea…" I muttered/sang the song under my breath. Ruka proceeded to sweat-drop while I'm struggling with my crutches.

"Are you okay, Sakura?"

"No, I thought I was the princess. But my faithful servant has left me to struggle for myself in these foreign objects." I say sarcastically.

Well, Ruka grabbed onto the crutches.

"Hey! I need those!"

"Get on my back."

"What?"

"I'll give you a ride on my back."

"NONONONO…" But he already had me on his back, crutches in his hand, hauling me to my bedroom.

"You should get some sleep. I'll go and wrap your leg."

"W-What? But I need to contact-"

"It's okay. I'll do that. But, just get some sleep."

"But i'm perfectly fine…" He came over and reached my forehead.

"Mikan, you're burning!"

"Really? I didn't even notice…" I laughed a little. He lead me to my bed and sat me down.

"Change into pjs and sleep." I did what I was told and laid on top of my covers. Beads of sweat fell down my forehead.

"I'm seriously fine…" I mutter. I remember Ruka coming into the room and a cool sensation came onto my forehead.

"Thank…Thank you…" And my memory after that fades..~

Natsume's POV

I was in the car ride back from ice cream and Aoi was fast asleep in the front seat. I turned on the news to ckech up on the information.

"Andou and Harada, both 15 year olds in high school, were told to be a couple of a few months now. They're were taking a walk where they were both hit by a cab containing the patient Sakura Mikan, a 13 year old. The conditions of Andou and Harada are stil unknown. Sakura has gotten a broken leg. While Sono Kaname got hit by a swiveling car and is in critical condition…"

Nothing else? I sighed. I got a phone call.

"Natsume?"

"How's Sakura?" I say stoically.

"She has a broken leg, and a huge fever."

"Hn." I hung up.

We got to the hospital and I woke Aoi up.

"Five more minutes…"

"We're here."

"Carry me…" I sighed. I picked her up and carried her to her room. Shit, I have a meeting and an appointment that I can't miss. I've already skipped a bunch. When I dropped Aoi off, I was a walking to my car and I saw Sakura.

"What are you doing here?"

"Hehehe, finally! He left me alone for a second.." she looked dazed and out of it. She stumbled over to me and her face was tinted pink while bead of sweat kept appearing. I picked her up bridal style and started to walk her off to her room.

"Nobara-chan earlier said something about a prince charming, and right now…I feel like a princess!" and she giggles a little. Who the hell was this Nobara-chan? Polka's hair was down right now; she's always wears those idiotic pigtails everyday.

And now she's muttering a song under her breath.

She really needs a diet, she's so heavy. I'm not complaining, i'm stronger than the average guy, but she really needs to lose some weight.

"Ne, Natsume! Ring around the rosy is a death disease song. Y'know, the black death or something like that! Ring around the rosy, because there's a ring around the rosy, which is a really bad scab-like thing! The pockets full of posy is to define that people put posy in the dead people to make the smells less horrible, P.U! Ashes ashes, because so many people died. WE ALL FALL DOWN BECAUSE WE ALL DIE!" and at that last part she started to kick her legs.

I'm in awe that all she's doing right now is just blabbering about nonsense. I got to her room and gave her to Ruka. I quickly ran back to my car. Let's hope there isn't another girl that I need to carry back to their room.~

**HELLOOO! I hope this chapter was long enough for all of you. This is a very crazy chapter as you see, I don't know why I wrote it like that…Hey! Let's make a trade! I'll write down this joke and if you review, YOU CAN READ IT!**

**Dear Fork,**

**I may had run away with the dish, but we have a son. His name is Spork. He has your hair.**

**SIncerely, Spoon.**


End file.
